Seeding implements being manufactured at increasingly larger scales. Presently, these implements can be 120 feet in width and can have 54 or more individual seeding row units attached thereto. As the implement travels through the field, the frame is limited in the amount that it can flex in order to compensate for changes in the terrain. Such seeding implements utilize linkages to attach the individual seeding row unit to the implement frame. The linkages allow the individual seeding row units to move upward or downward in relationship to the implement frame. As the implement moves through the field, the movement of each individual seeding row unit is needed in order to compensate for lateral differences in the terrain or in the case of encountering an obstruction.
The individual seeding row units of these seeding implements can also include adjustable depth gauging wheels used to change the depth of seeding or tillage as soil conditions change. That is, the desired depth of seeding or tillage can be different for dry, hard or rocky soil than for soft, wet or sandy soil. Many seeding implements utilize hydraulic cylinders to apply force to the linkages to help the seeding row unit maintain the proper amount of penetration of the soil. Some further utilize hydraulic actuation of individual attachments ahead of each row. These attachments are used, for example, to move residue, perform tillage, or apply fertilizer ahead of each row.
Existing systems, however, do not provide a robust implementation wherein the operating depth of the tillage row unit is maintained in a known relationship with the operating depth of the associated seeding row unit.